


Resigned

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wasn’t going to let you send it, John.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resigned

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #010 "resignation"

John had kept a draft of his resignation letter saved on his hard drive since a few hours after he'd shot Sumner, woke the Wraith and generally shot to hell the status quo of the Pegasus Galaxy. He updated it regularly, changing the name of the recipient as he changed immediate superiors, adding details of the reckless things he'd done over the years, but it was always there on his computer, just waiting to be printed out, signed, and delivered to his current CO.

At least, it had been the last time he'd gone to re-word it.

He hadn't accidentally deleted it, either. John had picked up a few computer skills over the years, enough to know that the document no longer existed anywhere on either his hard drive or the public servers.

"Lost something?" asked a voice from the open doorway.

"McKay, what have I said about hacking people's computers?"

"Please, like that was hacking." Rodney stepped into John's room and allowed the door to close behind him. "I re-write Ancient code for a living, remember?"

"McKay..."

"I wasn't going to let you send it, John," he said, softly. 

The colonel frowned. "How did you even know I had it?"

"Okay, that was hacking," Rodney admitted. "I was looking for your report from that mission with the— you know—because I needed to know what not to put in mine so Teyla wouldn't kick my ass."

"Probably a good call," John agreed. "But I'm not forgetting about my resignation."

"Well, you _should_ ," said Rodney. "You love your job, Sheppard, and— though, if you repeat this, I'll deny it— you're good at it. What would you even do if you resigned? Go back to Earth? I’ve got your letter saved on one of my back-up servers, and you can have it back when you’ve actually done something stupid enough to resign for.”

John managed a smile at that. “Thanks,” he said softly.

“Yes, well,” Rodney continued. “It’s purely selfish, let me tell you. When I accept my Nobel, I plan to have nothing less than a brigadier general on my arm, so if you don’t get yourself promoted, I’m going to have to trade you in for a better model.”

“No, you won’t,” said John with a real smile, reaching out to rest his hands on Rodney’s waist.

He grinned back and leaned in for a kiss. “No, I won’t.”

THE END


End file.
